This invention generally relates to a motor vehicle wheel-speed sensor utilized to monitor the speed of each individual wheel of the vehicle and transmit data to an onboard computer for activation of systems to control wheel speed.
There are numerous prior art vehicle axle assemblies which provide speed-sensing devices associated therewith for antilock braking systems or traction control as examples. In such systems, speed-sensing equipment is conventionally located at the ring-gear flange of the differential assembly or directly affixed to a trunnion extending from and being integral with the ring gear flange. The speed-sensing equipment normally comprises an exciter wheel or tone wheel secured to the ring-gear flange which includes a plurality of toothed elements thereon. Such a system has various disadvantages including extra tooling for machining the additional components, such as the tone wheel. These components are also subject to seating problems in assembly. It has also been found that the resolution of these speed-sensing systems is less than desirable, particularly at low speeds.